


The Sleepwalking Problem!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Jack is sleepwalking and causes a problem!
Kudos: 5





	The Sleepwalking Problem!

Jack was asleep but he was sleepwalking. "I need this," he said in his sleep and he took the staff of Eyeshell from Victoria.

Jack kept sleepwalking until he got outside the building to the forest. "I gotta cut the tree down," he said. He hit the tree with the staff and then he kept hitting it.

"Hey, stop hitting me!" the tree said except it didn't really because trees can't talk. Jack just heard the tree say it in his dream.

After a thousand times hitting the tree, Victoria ran outside and said, "Stop!" Jack didn't stop because he was asleep and then the staff broke when the tree got bashed at one more time.

The power of the staff blew up the forest and accidentally let Keertash in. But Jack and his friends were okay.

"What have you done?" Victoria said but Keertash defeated them and took over the world.

Then Jack woke up and the whole thing was a dream all along!

The End


End file.
